1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly having comprising an LGA connector and a pick up cap, wherein is mounted on the connector for providing a flat top surface to be sucked by a vacuum suction device, whereby the LGA connector assembly can be moved onto a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the connector is to be mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
On many production lines, electronic components such as land grid array (LGA) connectors are accurately positioned on circuit substrates such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) by means of vacuum suction devices. Such an LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing, a metal clip pivotably mounted to an end of the housing, and a lever pivotably mounted to an opposite end of the housing for engaging with the clip. The clip defines a generally rectangular window in a middle thereof. The contacts each have a first contact portions protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a corresponding metal contact pad of an electronic package such as an LGA central processing unit (CPU). Because of this configuration of the LGA connector, a pick up cap has to be pre-attached on the top portion of the housing for providing a flat top surface. The pick up cap typically has a plurality of latches snappingly engaging with corresponding outer edges of the clip, thereby holding the pick up cap on the LGA connector. The pick up cap has a flat top surface. The vacuum suction device is then able to engagingly suck the flat top surface of the pick up cap, in order to reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the PCB.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional land grid array (LGA) connector assembly 80 is illustrated. The LGA connector assembly 80 comprises an LGA connector 82 and a pick up cap 84 attached thereon. The LGA connector 82 comprises an insulative housing 822, a lever 824 pivotably mounted to the LGA connector 82, a metal clip 826 pivotably mounted to the insulative housing 822. The pick up cap 84 has a flat plate 842 for being sucked by a vacuum suction device, and a plurality of latches 8422 depending from the flat plate 842 for snappingly engaging with front edge and rear edge of the metal clip 826.
However, edges of the pick up cap 84 have no meas for detaching the pick up cap 84 from the connector 82, and the edges are too thin so that it is not convenient and reliable that a force is putted on the side edge of the pick up cap 84 to detach the pick up cap 84 from the LGA connector 82, a adding working procedure is needed to detach the pick up cap 84 from the LGA connector 8 and that reduces the efficiency.
In view of the above, a new land grid array connector assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.